


Poker

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Needs Brain Bleach, strip poker was too tame so we tried sexual favour poker instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Sam walks in on Dean and Cas playing poker. No big deal. Then he walks in on Dean and Cas playing strip poker. Weird. Then...Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo 2018. Square fill: Strip poker was too tame, so we tried sexual favour poker instead.





	Poker

'Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow. Seriously, Jody, it's fine. To be honest, I need to get out of the bunker anyway. Things have been kind of weird between Dean and Cas the last few weeks, and I'm ready to be away from their shit. Great, see you then.' Sam hung up the phone and walked over to the kitchen, where Dean and Cas seemed to be playing poker. 'Hey guys, Jody asked for help with a case. She needs some books from our library and it's mostly just research she needs, so I'm just gonna head up there myself.'

Cas just nodded, his focus on the game, and Dean didn't even look up from his cards. 'Sure thing, Sammy. You have fun.'

Sam rolled his eyes and went to his room to pack a bag before heading to the library to find all the books Jody had asked for. A dusty hour later, he had everything ready, but figured it was best to get some lunch before heading on the road. Back in the kitchen, he found Dean and Cas still at their game, but something was a bit… different.

'Uhhh… what are you guys doing?' he asked, indicating the piles of clothes on the empty kitchen chairs. Dean was missing his boots, socks, and all of his shirts, while Cas had lost the trenchcoat, jacket, tie, both shoes and one sock.

'Regular poker was too tame, so we decided to play strip poker,' Dean replied with a shrug.

'Riiiight,' Sam replied. 'Whatever. I'm gonna have some lunch and a shower before I head out.' He quickly made up a salad and ate it at the counter, during which time Cas lost his other sock and his shirt. Not wanting to see any more of either of them than was strictly necessary, Sam quickly washed his bowl and ran off to the shower.

His thoughts drifted to Cas and Dean's poker game. Things had been weird around the bunker lately, with even more sexual tension than usual between his brother and the angel. Not for the first time, Sam wished they would just fucking do something about it already, but without some major intervention, it seemed neither of them would get their heads out of their asses. Then again, they were currently playing strip poker and getting dangerously close to naked, so if he just got out of the way quickly, maybe nature would finally take its course. With that motivation, he quickly finished his shower and got dressed.

Figuring that he should let them know he was leaving, Sam headed for the kitchen once more. He really wished he hadn't.

It turned out that Cas could be absolutely quiet while receiving a blow job. Sam discovered this because there had been no obvious sounds to warn him of the sight he was going to walk in on: Cas, completely naked, leaning against the wall, and Dean, also naked, on his knees and bobbing his head up and down Cas's cock. Cas had his fingers tangled into Dean's hair, looking down at him with adoration and eyes glowing faintly blue.

'That's enough,' Cas growled and helped Dean to his feet. He hadn't actually finished as far as Sam could tell, but rather than moving on to another sex act, they both sat back at the table and dealt another hand.

'What the fuck?' Sam exclaimed, finally snapping out of the shock that had frozen him in place before.

Cas looked over at him calmly. 'Oh, hello, Sam. I thought you had left already.' Dean, cheeks burning pink, grabbed the nearest article of clothing and hastily covered his lap.

'No, I'm just now heading out. What the hell is going on in here?'

'Um… strip poker was too tame, so we tried sexual favour poker instead,' Dean replied sheepishly. 'Cas won the last round.'

'What happens if he wins the next one?' Sam found himself asking, despite being fairly certain he didn't want to know the answer.

'I get to bend Dean over the table and f-' Cas began, but Sam held up his hand.

'You know what, I actually don't want to know. I'm just glad you guys have finally gotten through the sexual tension, even if it is a weird way to start a relationship.'

'What are you talking about?' Dean asked.

'Or friends with benefits, whatever you want to call it.'

Dean and Cas looked at each other with matching confused expressions. 'Dude, we've been together for weeks.'

Sam gaped at them. 'Wait… so all the weird tension lately has been what?'

Dean fidgeted in his seat. 'You know, new relationship, it's all kinda exciting but you're not really sure what's what, still figuring things out.' Cas leaned over and reached for Dean's hand, interlacing their fingers together and smiling encouragingly at him. Dean smiled back, and Sam felt like he was intruding on a moment even more intimate than the one he'd unfortunately witnessed a minute earlier.

'OK, well, great. I'm going to Sioux Falls for a few days, so enjoy yourselves.' He started walking away, but paused and turned to speak again. 'And Dean?'

'Yeah?'

'Next time you want to play sex poker, for the love of god, do it in your room.'


End file.
